The invention relates to toothbrush devices, and more particularly, to a portable combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser for providing consumers with a convenient and hygienic means of brushing teeth whenever needed.
Brushing one's teeth is one of the most important parts of healthy hygiene. In addition to freshening the breath and strengthening the teeth, proper brushing also kills the germs and bacteria that can grow inside the mouth. To have a healthy smile, the American Dental Association recommends that teeth should be brushed at least twice daily, preferably after meals. However, this recommendation can often prove easier to be said than done. The hectic days of work, school, or traveling make it impractical to cart around a toothbrush and bulky tube of toothpaste. However, the longer food particles remain in the mouth, the teeth can become susceptible to the formation of cavities and decay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,497 to Rodriguez discloses a combination toothbrush having a hollow handle with a rotatable knob for dispensing toothpaste out through the bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,984 to Gaebel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,257 to Martin disclose various combination toothbrush devices with means to store and dispense toothpaste through the bristles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.